RFID electronic tags are incorporated into a variety of finished articles or products such as tires. Such tags include an electronic device for storing data such as a product identification number. The data stored within tag memory is transmitted upon receipt of an interrogation signal from the tag to a remote reader during the product life cycle to provide useful information concerning the product.